


Better Than the Original Plan

by BrotatoChip (FluffyAzzy)



Series: Sanders Sides Smut - Kinky Edition [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Bottom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Bruises, Butt Plugs, Come Marking, Consensual Kink, Cute Ending, Daddy Dom Morality | Patton Sanders, Daddy Kink, Dom Morality | Patton Sanders, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Top Morality | Patton Sanders, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyAzzy/pseuds/BrotatoChip
Summary: On one of Virgil's days off, Patton finally gets scheduled for a half day of work! It's been so long since they've been able to spend any proper time together and it seems one of them has become particularly fed up with this issue. So he makes a plan but, sometimes maybe he should just go with the flow. It turned out better for it anyway!Alternatively: Virgil hates planning details because it stresses him out but Patton has the perfect solution. Fuck the plan, almost literally.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut - Kinky Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Better Than the Original Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So, the prompt was "tease". Could you tell?
> 
> Please pay attention to the tags, even if this one is mostly fluff and cute, it's still intense and has kinks you may not like.
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy!

Patton opened the front door with a spring in his step. He was scheduled to work a half day today and it also happened to align with one of Virgil's days off! That hasn't happened in a while with how chaotic Patton's work has currently been. He turned back from locking the door to see his boyfriend leaning against the wall to the entryway and Patton's brain malfunctioned.

"Welcome home." Virgil quietly greeted with a coy look. Oh, that spelled all kinds of trouble for Patton all on its own. Virge's outfit just was the cherry on top. "Like what you see?"

"Oh boy, do I." Patton responded. It sounded as if someone had punched him in the stomach and winded him. Starting from the top, he had exquisite make-up on today with specks of glitter on the corners of his eyes standing out from the dark eyeshadow and purple lipstick to go with. He had a gray and black tie dye halter neck crop top on. He made it on one of their first dates with each other and you'd have to manually tie the neck up. Then there was the skirt. Oh yes the skirt. The one that Virgil knew never failed to make Patton want to fuck him senseless. It was purple and black plaid, high-waisted, almost reaching the shirt, and was just shy of being mid thigh. Then to top it all off, a pair of over the knee fishnet stockings to frame his long legs.

"Then what are you doing all the way over there? No kiss for me?" Virgil teased. Patton quickly snapped out of his trance to practically run over to Virgil, smiling all the while. He rested his hands on Virgil's waist and went on his tippy-toes to give him a kiss as Virgil leaned down a bit to meet halfway. Virgil wrapped his arms around Patton's shoulders to get closer and deeper into the kiss and let out a small whine when they broke apart. Patton giggled at the cute noise and the slightly hazed look on his boyfriend's face. 

"Thank you for the welcome home, baby. Wanna go do something now that I'm home? You seem to have had something in mind." Patton's voice lowered to a tone that he knew got Virgil to do whatever he wanted. Except for maybe this one time, as Virgil took a step back and grabbed Patton's hand.

"Wanna watch a movie with me? I've got Wall-E loaded up and ready." Virgil asked as he led Patton to the lounge room where he had set up some bowls for popcorn and blankets to snuggle in. Virgil immediately pushed Patton to make him sit on the couch then straddled his boyfriends lap to give him another kiss. This one was deeper and longer than the last. More passionate with bites, tongues and quiet moans between them, It riled Patton up and he felt alight with a fire from his head to his toes. Which all came crashing down when Virgil pulled away and stood up and off the couch.

"What? Baby, why did you stop?" Patton whined at the loss, his hands hovered where they had previously been holding Virgil's waist. Virgil smiled down at the pouting man, with a mischievous little look, and picked up the bowls on the coffee table.

"I'm gonna go make some popcorn. Stay here and set up the movie." Virgil ordered as he walked over to the kitchen. Patton's head was reeling. Virgil ordering him around? That was almost a brat move, not the usual from his baby. That certainly wasn't going to fly so Patton got up and walked over to where Virgil was getting out the microwave bags of popcorn. He stopped right behind him and grabbed his boyfriend's hips to keep him loosely in place.

"Excuse me little one, what do you think you're doing?" Patton questioned. There was an undeniable edge to the question that made Virgil's knees wobbly. He couldn't go anywhere with his hips being pinned to the kitchen bench which made him whine at the restriction. Patton noticed the reaction and gripped Virgil's hips harder. "Oh baby, you wanna be a good boy for me?" 

"Please yes, I wanna be good." Virgil gasped as the feeling intensified from those sweet words. Patton hummed in acknowledgement as he slid one hand down to where Virgil's thigh was exposed and lightly scratched upwards, leaving thin red lines. As Virgil whined from the sensation, Patton leaned up to kiss and bite at the joint between his neck and shoulder causing his noises to turn more guttural. “Please, please I need you.” Virgil begged. Patton let go and stepped back, causing Virgil to make a night pitched whine.’

“Oh you need me? I don’t think I know what you mean, Virge. Can you be more specific?” Patton taunted. He wasn’t going to just let off the minor bratty behaviour from before. Plus, how could he ever give up the chance to hear just how pretty his baby is with letting him know what he wants? Patton could listen to Virgil beg and whine for his cock for hours. Virgil’s reaction was immediate.

“Daddy please!” Virgil cried out. He was wiggling with how keyed up he already was from the anticipation of Patton getting home and his teasing. “Please I need your cock, daddy. Pat, it’s been too long just please?” Patton reached out to him and turned him around. Virgil looked like he was about to burst into tears.

“Oh sweetie, come here.” Patton said, raising his arms for a hug. It broke his heart a little how fast his boyfriend dived to hide his face in Patton’s neck. Patton rubbed his hand soothingly over Virgil’s back. “What’s wrong, Virge? Come on, speak to me, honey.” 

“It’s just, it’s been way too long since we’ve been able to be more intimate than making the other a cup of coffee in the morning.” Virgil began to explain, “I made a plan, which I never do since it stresses me out to plan the details because then I get stuck thinking everything needs to be perfect.” Virgil was relaxing more every second he was in his love’s arms. He nuzzled further into Patton’s neck and inhaled his calming scent of baked goods and those Christmas candles he got from Roman last year. He loves them to death, which is why Roman got Patton ten of them. It reminded Virgil of home and safety.

“Oh baby, no wonder you were a little all over the place.” Patton kissed the top of Virgil’s head then stepped back just enough so that he would be able to see his face. The angle was pretty strange given the fact that Virgil was the taller one; it must have been uncomfortable. He looked much calmer now than he did before. “How about I take it from here. Sounds like a good idea, little one?” Patton offered. “Want daddy to take care of you?”

“Please daddy.” Virgil whined but finally relaxed completely, letting Patton take control. Patton cradled Virgil’s cheek in his hand, smoothing over the skin with his thumb, admiring how beautiful he looked like this. All soft, pliant and ready to follow anything Patton would tell him because he put so much trust in his boyfriend. 

“Alright, baby boy. Kneel for me.” Patton ordered softly, moving the hand on Virgil’s face to gently grab a chunk of his love’s hair instead. Virgil got to his knees eagerly and as fast as possible without injury. Kneeling for his daddy never failed to make his head all fuzzy and put him in his headspace. Patton was in control and everything was going to be okay. Patton pulled Virgil’s hair to make him look up. “You still want daddy’s cock baby? Wanna be a good boy and use that lovely mouth of yours?” Patton’s hand that wasn’t gripping Virgil’s hair went to the obvious tent in his pants.

“Yes daddy, please can I suck on it?” Virgil replied, placing his hands flat on Patton’s thighs, both for leverage and for a nonverbal signal if he needed. Patton wasted no time in undoing his belt and pants to free his dick. Virgil stuck out his tongue to lick the tip, just to get a taste. Patton’s grip on his hair tightened a little bit.

“Oh baby, come get your treat. Be daddy’s good boy.” Patton moaned around his words. Just the slightest feeling of Virgil’s tongue had been amazing given how long it’s been. He was a bit impatient to fuck his boyfriend’s face but he’ll be damned if he rushes his gorgeous boy. Virgil slowly took as much of Patton’s dick into his mouth as he could. He sucked greedily at what he could and went further down the faster he went with guidance from the hair pulling, obediently keeping his hands on Patton’s thighs. Patton’s stuttering groans and spit slicked noises were filling the kitchen when Virgil pulled off.

“Please, please fuck me daddy? I’ve been good, pretty please?” Virgil begged, looking up at Patton with his lips covered in saliva, red and plump. His chest was moving rapidly with each breath as he tried to get back a steady rhythm. Looking so content and pleased but longing and needy all in one. How could Patton ever say no to that?

“Get up, baby boy. Bend over the table for me, show me that perfect ass of yours.” Patton grabbed Virgil’s arms to help him up from the floor so that he could do as he was told. Once Virgil was bent comfortably over their dining table, Patton flipped up his skirt to see a surprise he really should have been expecting. Patton ran his hands up Virgil’s thighs to squeeze his ass. “Wow, my good little baby really did think of everything.” Patton toyed with the butt plug currently resting inside of his boyfriend. A light blue gem in the shape of the classic love heart adorned the end of the plug, to claim Virgil as Partton’s. It sent a shiver of arousal up Patton’s spine.

“Does daddy like his gift? I made sure to use your favourite one.” Virgil boasted. Patton continued to toy with the end of the plug causing Virgil to moan and arch his back when it almost rubbed against the little bundle of nerves inside of him. Patton gasped at the sight, sending shocks of pleasure down to his cock. Only if he'd had a camera on him to save just how delectable Virgil looked like, moaning and spread out in front of him. Patton's breath was unsteady at the whimper Virgil gave after he took the butt plug out and placed it to the side.

"Oh, sweetheart. You're going to be the death of me one of these days. You're so gorgeous to look at like this. You've been such a good boy for daddy, I've got you don't worry." Patton rubbed a comforting hand up and down Virgil's back as the boy was shaking from all the pleasure. Virgil sighed and relaxed at the soothing gesture even as he continued to shake. Patton's dick was still slick with spit from the earlier blowjob but he still didn't feel comfortable relying on that right now. "Hey, baby? Since you were planning this sort of thing, did you happen to place lube anywhere?" Patton softly inquired. Virgil huffed a little at having to answer a question in his state but was quickly placid by the hand on his back drifting to his ass.

"I- uh, hid some in the lounge room- hnng-" Virgil gasped out the best he could with his daddy teasing his hole. Patton smirked a tiny bit with how breathless his love sounded.

"Let me guess, between the couch cushions?" Patton asked, clearly amused. Virgil groaned as Patton stopped teasing him and stepped away to go get the lube from exactly where he'd expected. The embarrassment of being predictable was surprisingly arousing to Virgil. Patton wasted no time in walking back over to his baby. He set the bottle aside and completely undressed, so as to not get overheated or have his glasses fog up, then grabbed the bottle again. He quickly slicked up his cock with a generous amount of lube and then rested it just against Virgil's ass. "You ready for me, little one?" Patton asked.

"Yes daddy, please!" Virgil keened at the feeling of the head of Patton's dick nudging right at his hole, almost pushing in. Patton slid his cock in between Virgil's ass cheeks instead of pushing in straight away. Virgil's breath got caught in his throat.

"Hmmm it doesn't sound like you want it enough yet. Come on baby, you know what to do. Beg for daddy's cock." Patton ordered while still just slowly rocking his hips to slide right over where Virgil really wanted him.

"Please daddy! I need you, I need you to fill me up so bad. I want you to fuck me into the table 'till you come in me." Virgil moaned through his words at the obscene words falling from his mouth and the tease from his daddy. "Please, pretty please daddy. Leave bruises, I wanna know I'm yours. Please da-" Virgil was cut off by his own moan as Patton finally pushed in. Everything was slick and wonderful and both of them were struggling to keep it together. 

"You want me to leave bruises baby boy?” Patton's voice had become more husky and low, hands moving to grip Virgil's hips over his skirt. "Oh I'll give you bruises." He wasted no time with proving this and setting an almost brutal pace, using his grip on Virgil's hips to make him meet him for every thrust. 

"Yes! Fuck, daddy please please please." Virgil started to ramble, repeating those words over and over as if they were the only ones he knew anymore. Patton let out low moans but no less enthusiastic at the feeling of his baby surrounding his cock. Patton knew he wasn't going to last much longer so he moved one of his hands to Virgil's weeping dick and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. "Oh fuck, shit. Please daddy can I cum? I need to, please I've been good." Virgil pleaded. Patton leaned forward to line up with Virgil's back, moving his other hand on the table so as to not completely crush his boyfriend. 

"Cum for me, baby." Patton whispered into Virgil's ear. He started to bite along the boy's neck and shoulder as Virgil spilled all over Patton's hand with a loud cry. Patton pulled out only to gently flip Virgil over. Once he was comfortable on his back, Patton pushed back into Virgil’s asshole causing Virgil to groan from the overstimulation. Getting back to a fast pace, but less rough, Patton made sure to have his boyfriend’s undivided attention as he licked his soiled hand clean which caused Virgil to whine at the sight. At the last swipe of his tongue Patton came, filling Virgil up to the brim. Patton slumped over, bracing his arms on either side of Virgil, trying to catch his breath. Virgil was in a similar state while also smiling and looking absolutely blissed out. After their breather, Patton reached over to grab the butt plug from earlier and slowly pulled out of Virgil to replace his dick with the plug. Virgil hummed in contentment, still not quite back on Earth yet, and Patton quickly went over to the sink to wet a cloth.

“Daaddddddyy, come baaaack.” Virgil quietly whined, reaching out with grabby hands in Patton’s direction. Patton came back over almost immediately with the cloth and started to clean up the little bit of mess they made of Virgil’s skirt and thighs. Virgil latched onto his boyfriend, as soon as he got close enough, by grabbing his empty hand to nuzzle into.

“Don’t worry baby, daddy’s almost done getting you all spic and span. Just hold tight for a second.” Patton reassured as he cleaned around the edges of the plug for any leaks. He then threw the cloth in the sink for now, to wash after they were settled again, and lifted Virgil up to sit on the table. “Now little one, how are you feeling?” Patton asked.

“Still a little floaty but very much green. I just really want some cuddles.” Virgil mumbled slightly as a result of his headspace and tiredness from stressing earlier. Patton hummed in acknowledgement to what he was told but also looked over Virgil per his own mental checklist. His boyfriend was relaxed instead of tense, tired but not anymore than usual, he was smiling which was always the best of signs and just possibly a little dehydrated. He probably didn’t drink much water beforehand.

“Ok honeybun, I’ll just grab us glasses of water and then we can head to the couch? You have a few snacks already set up there plus we can cuddle for hours while watching a few movies?” Patton proposed, giving his love’s arm a squeeze in comfort, still having his other hand cradling Virgil’s face. Virgil smiled wider at the idea and moved forward to hug Patton.

“Sounds good, Pat. Thank you for taking care of me. I love you.” Virgil sighed, hiding his face in his boyfriend’s neck. Patton hugged back and kissed Virgil on the top of the head.

“Anytime sweetheart, you deserve to be taken care of. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have to do a slight dedication to one of my partner's who, when I said I didn't think I could finish it now that it reminded me of them, they got a tiny bit sad. So I had to finish it to fluster them.
> 
> Thank you bunny for all the great inspiration ♥️
> 
> 13/08/20 EDIT: Just a small thing that my partner and I didn't catch while proof reading but I did now.


End file.
